Soul's Not-So-Quiet Love
by Baku-chan
Summary: Soo, this is my first story. I had to fix a few things, so this is the review. Lemon-y goodness happens! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Maka looked up, blinking at the light.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?"

"Um, sleeping," she said hesitantly, still half-asleep.

"Ok, um, why are you sleeping out here," Soul asked, looking concerned.

"I had a bad dream, and didn't want to disturb you. So, I just came out here to sleep."

"Ok, come on. Y'know, you're my Meister. If you're scared, you won't be disturbing me. It's uncool you thought that," Soul said as he scooped her up and carried her to his bed.

Soul's POV

She nearly scared the hell out of me. I got up to get some water, and there was someone on the couch. I opened the blinds and looked at her in the moonlight. She was so beautiful. It was really starting to kill me, living with her and keeping my mouth shut about my feelings. I thought about all this as I tucked her into bed next to me. I wondered if she could ever feel the same way. As I drifted off to sleep, I came up with scenarios of what would happen if I told her.

I woke up before her, and smiled as I looked at her while she slept peacefully on my chest. It was so nice to be able to hold her in my arms.

"I love you Maka Albarns," I said, just to try it out. It felt so good to say and get off of my chest. She smiled in her sleep, and I wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Soul…"

I looked down in surprise. She was definitely still asleep. Did this mean she was dreaming about me? Maybe she even felt the same way about me as I did her? I began to feel hopeful, as I held her closer. She stirred in her sleep, then sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. I smiled at her, but then quickly averted my eyes, as her tank top had started to slip down.

"Morning, Maka. What were you dreaming about," I asked in what I hoped was a casual tone.

Her head flew up, and she started to blush.

"W- why do you ask," she said.

"Because you said my name. And you had this creepy smile on your face."

"It was nothing. I'm going to go make some eggs," she said as she got up and rushed out of his room, blushing.

'Yes!,' I thought. 'She must feel the same.'

Soul got up and got dressed. He brushed his hair then walked out to the kitchen. He grabbed Maka by the waist, blushing.

"Wh- what are you doing Soul?"

"Maka, I love you," Soul said as he leaned down and kissed her. She gasped into his mouth, then kissed him back.

When they broke away, they were both blushing. He smiled at her, then took the spatula out of her hand and turned to the eggs. He was busy scrambling the eggs when she finally spoke.

"How long have you known," she asked.

"Known what?"

"That I have had a crush on you."

"I finally figured it out this morning. You could have given me some better hints. You've been killing me these past few months, y'know."

"Sorry. WAIT, does that mean you like me, and have for a while?"

"Yeah, but I was afraid if I said anything and you didn't feel the same way, it would make things awkward between us. I didn't want to risk our friendship and partnership," I said as I pushed some eggs onto two plates. I brought the plates to the table and sat down. Just as I was putting my first forkful of eggs into my mouth, our front door slammed open.

"BLAK*STAR!"

"Black*star, its rude to kick open other people's doors. You should really knock," Black*star's weapon, Tsubaki, said frowning.

"Aw, it's just Maka and Soul. They don't care. Morning guys. Hey, Maka, why are your lips so red? Didja have a reaction to something?"

"No Black*star," I said getting up, "it's because I kissed her. As of this morning, we are officially dating."

Tsubaki squeeled and ran over to hug Maka. They both started talking and laughing. Black*star frowned.

"Wait, you two are dating?"

"Yep."

"NO! That isn't fair. I didn't even get a chance!"

Maka and Tsubaki both paled visible. I swallowed hard and counted to ten. I stared at Black*star hard and long.

"You wanted to ask Maka out? Seriously," I asked.

Black*star turned pink, which quickly deepened into red. He stared at the ground, then mumbled something faintly.

"What?"

"I said no, I wanted to ask you out Soul. I just never was able to work up the nerve," Black*star whispered into his chest. Tsubaki shrieked and Maka stared quietly. For my part, I think I kept my cool as I found out that my best friend has a giant man-crush on me.

"Oh, sorry man. I never knew," was all I said before Tsubaki managed to drag Black*star out of the apartment.

O.o***o.O


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Months Later_

I smiled as Maka started to do the dishes. She really was beautiful, standing there humming, while rinsing off our plates. I just wanted to carry her to my bed and ravish her, but I knew that those thoughts and fantasies were wrong. My eyes wondered up and down, all of her body, stopping to look at her legs. What she lacked in chest, she made doubly up with her legs: long, lean, tan, and fit, they were every guys dream.

"Soul?"

"Uhh, yes Maka," I said.

"Why are you staring at my legs with that look in your eyes?"

"W-what look?"

"The one of a man who has been starving and finally found some food," responded Maka.

"Um, because I like looking at them? You have beautiful legs Maka. You're beautiful all over," I answered truthfully.

"Soul… w-would you like to kiss me?"

I leapt up and grabbed her waist, pulling her to me. I gently pressed my lips on her, giving her the barest whisper of a kiss. She curled her fingers into my hair, forcing my lips down onto hers. I chuckled and slowly opened my mouth, letting my tongue slip out, and licked her lips. She moaned. I pulled back in surprise and looked at her. She was gazing at me through lust-filled eyes, with her lips barely parted. She tried to pull me back to her, but I resisted for fear of losing control.

"Maka, we've got to stop," I panted at her.

"Why should we stop? Aren't you enjoying this," she asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid of enjoying it too much, and not being able to control myself," I said, pulling her over to the couch.

"Soul, I'm ready. WE are ready. I've been on birth control for half a year now, and worst case scenario, we run to the pharmacy and buy condoms if you don't have any."

I stared at her speechless. She smiled at me, as I shook my head slowly processing what she had just said. I couldn't believe it.

"You are sure you're ready? I have condoms, but my first and foremost worry is for you. Understand? You say stop, no, or start freaking out, I'll stop right away, ok? I don't want to push you, or make you do anything you are unwilling to."

Maka nodded, then kissed me again, hungrily this time. I kissed back, opening my mouth allowing her tongue entrance. I picked her up, and carried her to my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

She was laying on the bed, blushing with lust, and staring at me. I quickly strode back to her in two steps. I leaned down, capturing her mouth with mine, and slowly started to mess with the bottom of her tank top. She moaned and quickly, letting go of my mouth, stripped herself of the tank top. I leaned her back and left a little trail of kisses from her neck to her stomach, and back. She moaned again, louder this time, and arched her body up to meet my mouth. I smiled, as I slowly unhooked her bra. She was panting up at me, and quickly stripped me of my shirt, her eyes traveling up and down my body.

I slid a hand up and don her thigh, up near her secret place, back down to her knee, and back up, and back down. She started breathing heavily, so I slowly slid a finger underneath her panties, and rubbed her. She nearly screamed, and I was surprised to see how wet she was. I rubbed a little harder, then slid a finger in her, pumping in and out. She moaned my name, causing my member to jump even more alert, and I slid another, then two more fingers in her. By this times her hips were bucking against my wrist, and I felt her walls clench around them, as she screamed my name. I kissed her neck as she slowly stopped panting, coming down from her high, and then when she was ready, kissed her again. My member was straining against its confinement, so I took off my pants and boxers, lying next to her. Her eyes widened at my size, then she slowly rolled to sit on top of me. I looked at her as I put the condom on, asking permission, and when she nodded, lowered her down onto me. She gasped, and I tensed, but she

slowly wiggled down farther until I hit her virginal barrier. She stopped and looked at me, so I grabbed her hips and pushed her down, then moaned as I felt myself completely enter her. I pulled her up, and pushed heer back down a few more times, but when all I heard was moaning I rolled her over so I was on top. I shoved myself into her, harder and harder, and out of a pace, until I felt her walls clamp on me, then quickly started shoving in and out of her again, moaning loudly and not even caring. I could feel my climax rising, but I wanted to her to come a second time. I kept pushing and pulling, and when she came a second time, so did I, both of us screaming the others name. I pulled out of her, threw off the condom and pulled her into an embrace. We fell asleep, with her head on my chest, smiling.

"BLACK*STAR!"

My door came crashing open startling both me and Maka awake. Maka shrieked, and clutched the blanket to her chest. I pulled her closer and blinked blearily at our assailant.

"Black*Star, what have I sai- ohh. Hello Maka, hello Soul. Black*Star, let's wait in the kitchen, huh?"

"Soul, why are you and Maka naked in your bed? And, IS THAT A CONDOM ON THE FLOOR?"

"Black*Star, get out. Maka and I will be out in a few minutes. Right, Maka?"

Maka nodded, and Tsubaki drug Black*Star out of my room. I kissed Maka on the forehead, and climbed out putting my boxers and pants back on. I handed Maka her shirt and underwear. She was moving stiffly, and wincing. She quickly put back on her tank top, and looked at me.

"Hey, if you're sore, you don't have to come out. You can rest, I'll tell Tsubaki you aren't feeling well."

"No. I'm fine. D- did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it? God, it was amazing!

I kissed her cheek, grabbed her hand, and we walked out the door. Black*Star was waiting, glaring bloody murder at us. Tsubaki was looking between us, and Black*Star worriedly.

"You two had sex didn't you," asked Black*Star in a dangerous tone.

"Yes. Black*Star, just because you like me, doesn't mean you have to act like a child. I'm dating Maka, and I love Maka. I'm sure you will find a very nice guy, but that's just not me," I said.

"I'm not mad you had sex. I've moved on and found another guy. I'm mad that you didn't tell me you were going to have sex. I'm still your best friend."

"Dude, it kinda just happened. And, what's this you found another guy. Who is it?"

A knock sounded on the door. Two sharp raps, along with several little raps. Black*Star looked excited, and Tsubaki looked confused. Maka, well Maka looked positively green. She smiled up at me, so I didn't say anything.

"That's him! I hope you don't mind, but since you guys already know him, I figured it would be ok."

Black*Star went and opened the door. Standing outside were Liz, Kidd, and Patty. Black*Star walked over to Kidd, and gave him kiss on the cheek. That wasn't the most surprising thing though. What was more surprising was that Liz and Patty went over to Tsubaki and both kissed her. Liz kissed her on the mouth, and Patty on the cheek.

"Liz, Patty. What the hell was that," asked Kidd.

"Kidd, Black*Star, everyone. We have something to tell you. Patty and I share Tsubaki," Liz said.

"What do you mean by 'share'?"

"We're both dating her, and she's dating both of us."

That's when Maka passed out.


End file.
